


Sweet Defeat

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela gets what she wants, Cute, F/F, Humor, curiosity fueled shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Lena has another hobby Angela doesn't quite understand.





	Sweet Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> So the only story I wanted to write was this Easy Bake Oven idea I had. Hopefully, I'll be able to work on my other stories after getting this out of my system. Enjoy :)

Angela peered away from the coffee machine, her eyes landing on the odd appliance in the kitchen. The longer she stared, the more she wanted to try out the machine that was built for a child. There was no reason for why she wanted to try it out except that Lena used it every day.

Each morning Lena used her Easy Bake Oven and made miniature cookies for breakfast. Every night she’d make a single cupcake for dessert. Angela couldn’t figure out for the life of her why Lena seemed to love the contraption so much. The only solution she could come up with was to try it out herself.

“Fareeha, when is Lena supposed to be coming back?”

“In about three hours.” Fareeha took her juice out of the refrigerator and closed the door. “Did you need to speak to her?”

“No, I just figured that now’s my chance.” Her coffee was done but Angela didn’t seem to care, she was too busy staring at the Easy Bake Oven sitting in the corner of the kitchen.

Fareeha followed Angela’s line of sight and her eyes widened when she realized what Angela meant. “You’re not serious.”

“You should know the plan by now, I was being completely serious.” There were a few times where Angela voiced her desire to try out Lena’s toy oven. It’d be the middle of the night when Angela would concoct a scheme to take the oven and experiment with mini pastries to satisfy her curiosity. Fareeha never thought she was being serious.

“We could just ask her to use it.”

“I’m not going to ask to use a child’s toy.”

“But stealing it is fine.”

“It’s not stealing if we put it back.”

“I swear Angela if Lena finds out about this, you’re the one that’s going to explain.”

Excitement bubbled in her chest. “Yes, yes, yes. I’ll take the blame for everything.” She skipped to where Lena stored her mixes and plucked out a select few she’d been eyeing. Angela handed the packets to Fareeha and started to unplug the toy oven. “I’ll carry the oven.”

Juice and coffee forgotten, Angela and Fareeha scurried off to Angela’s room to experiment with the stolen oven. Fareeha was the first to take a peek inside. Lena had stored her tiny mixing bowls and spoons along with the cupcake and cookie molds there. The next thing she found was a serial number. A quick search online revealed that it was a retro model with a front opening.

“Are you done inspecting the oven?”

“Yeah. You sure you want to eat food cooked by a lightbulb?”

“It should be safe.” Angela inspected the packets in her hands. “They just say to add water. If the food is undercooked we probably won’t die.” She tore open the packet in her hand and dumped it into one of the bowls Fareeha put between them.

Twenty minutes later Angela and Fareeha stared down at the small cookies Angela made. Vanilla frosting covered all of them and the sprinkles were arranged to look like smiley faces. They seemed harmless enough.

Fareeha reached for one and tossed it into her mouth.

“How is it?” asked Angela. She picked up one cookie and waited for Fareeha to respond.

“It’s...” Fareeha picked up a couple more cookies and stuffed them into her mouth, “awful.”

“Then why are you eating so many?”

“To save you from them.” Fareeha reached for the cookie in Angela’s hand and frowned when it was moved away.

“I don’t believe you.” Angela shoved the cookie into her mouth before Fareeha could try to snatch it again. For a moment, she had ascended to heaven. Disappointment filled her eyes when she saw the plate was completely empty. There wasn’t even a single sprinkle for her to nibble on.

Angela turned around narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “Fareeha, we’re making all of these packets.”

“Got it.”

“You only get one cookie from the next batch.”

“That is absolutely fair but I can’t promise I won’t steal more.”

The room was filled with the scent of freshly baked cookies, donuts, and cupcakes. Angela kept snacking while she mixed spoonfuls of water into the mystical powders. The ingredients were questionable but she couldn’t deny the addicting flavors that came out of that tiny oven.

Fareeha would stick the concoctions in the oven and eat about a fourth of them before passing them back to Angela so she could arrange them in an appealing pile.

“What are you two doing?”

Angela dropped her spoon at the familiar voice. She was too busy enjoying herself that she didn’t hear the door open. One look to Fareeha confirmed that she was in a similar situation.

“I asked Athena about my missing Easy Bake Oven because I was in the mood for the pretzel mix I picked up the other day and she told me to come see you.” Lena crossed her arms. “Now I see why.”

“We were just…” Angela shoved the plate piled high with baked goods behind her as if hiding the evidence would somehow salvage the situation. “I thought you were supposed to be back later.”

“I fly fast.”

“Oh.”

Lena took a step forward and stood up on her toes to see the plate Angela hid. “Angela, why did you steal my Easy Bake Oven? You could have just asked.”

The flames of Hell licked at Angela’s face the longer she stared at Lena, mouth hanging open and voice stuck in her throat. “I…”

“You?”

“She wanted to know why you liked that toy oven so much,” said Fareeha as she reached behind Angela to pick up a tiny donut. “I helped her steal it because I love her.”

“That is so sweet.” Lena dropped her arms and sighed. A smile spread across her face. “Honestly, it kind of grew on me.”

That wasn’t what Angela expected. “You mean you didn’t want it to begin with?”

“Ah well,” Lena scratched the back of her head, “it was a gift from Emily.”

“Emily gave you that? Was it so you could make little cakes for your collection of Barbies?” asked Fareeha.

A blush settled over Lena’s face. “No! She bought it for her nephew because he wants to be a father when he grows up. Emily actually got me this wickedly cool jacket.” She walked up to Angela and plucked a tiny cupcake from the hidden plate. “What ended up happening was that she got the two presents mixed up. She sort of put my jacket in a similarly sized box and used the same wrapping paper for both presents. You should have seen her face Christmas morning when she realized what happened.”

“Why didn’t she just explain the mix up to her nephew?” asked Angela.

“She tried. Thing was, he absolutely loved the jacket. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings so she promised me to get me the same jacket some other time. I kind of told her that I always wanted an Easy Bake Oven so she wouldn’t have to go through the trouble.”

“And that’s why you use it every day…” Once Lena explained the story, Angela felt silly for her silent judgment of her friend.

“It turns out that thing pops out some really good snacks, so I use it every day to show Emily just how much I appreciate her gift and because it satisfies my sweet tooth.” Lena turned to Fareeha and crossed her arms. “I _do not_ use it for my Barbies. I bought a special, limited edition dining set for them.”

Fareeha raised up her hands in defense. “It was just a question.”

“Yeah, just a question. One that insinuated that I’d let my Barbies near food that could stain their outfits. I paid good money for those.”

“I’m sorry for stealing the oven Lena,” said Angela.

Lena whipped her head back to Angela, arms still crossed. “Like I said, you could have just asked. That way no one would have to lug it back to the kitchen.”

“I admit, I could have thought this through better.” Angela held the plate she hid out towards Lena. “Would you like any more before I take it back to the kitchen?”

“I want all that’s left.”

“That’s…fair.” Angela frowned as she handed the plate to Lena. Those snacks were impossibly good.

“I had a long day so I’ll trust you’ll put the oven back where you found it.” Lena shoved a couple of mini cupcakes into her mouth. “Just ask next time, okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

Lena left, leaving Angela and Fareeha to themselves. Laughter echoed off the walls when the door closed behind her.

“Fareeha, don’t laugh at me.” Angela’s face went back to looking like ketchup and feeling like someone pressed a hot coal to them.

“I-I can’t.” Fareeha took a seat on Angela’s bed and held her stomach as she continued to laugh.

“There’s nothing funny about what just happened.”

“She even took the rest of the sweets.”

“I was hoping she wouldn’t.” The longer she thought about the confiscated snacks, the deeper her pout became.

“We can ask her to use it tomorrow.”

“But I’ll have to wait for that.” Angela looked at the oven and a mischievous smirk spread across her lips.

“Angela…”

“We could-”

“No.”

“make-”

“No.”

“more.”

Angela was already up, heading for the door with a plan in mind.

“If she catches you stealing more packets, you’re getting all the blame.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 


End file.
